The Film Project
by Lego Dinasaur
Summary: Craig has a project in his film class and has to make a short film about something he likes. CraigxTweek


"Ok class! I'm going to give you a new project. Who's excited?" Ms. Evans announced. The only reply she got was a loud chorus of groans coming from her grade 10 Film and Photography class.

Out of the whole class, only a few people were excited about the project. Craig Tucker sat as his desk, looking at the teacher with his dark blue eyes, waiting anxiously for further instructions.

Craig loved film class. He was great at making short films; it was a hobby of his that he picked up in grade four.

Ms. Evans walked back to her desk, sat down, and continued explaining the project.

"I want you to make a short three minute film about something you find interesting. I will be marking you on your creativity and checking if you used the proper techniques we went over yesterday. Any questions?" Ms. Evans looked around the room, her eyes stopped on Craig as he slowly raised his hand. She sighed, knowing what he was going to ask.

Ms. Evans nodded at Craig, the simple gesture letting him know he had permission to speak.

"Can I make a film on Red Racer?" Craig asked, brushing a hand through his straight black hair.

Ms. Evans sighed and rolled her eyes. "No Craig. We've been through this before. I do not want you making a film about a TV show."

"Then can I make one about-"

"No you can't make a film about your guinea pig." Ms. Evans interrupted, rolling her eyes. Every time she gave a new assignment Craig always asked the same questions.

Craig flipped her off, but she ignored it. He knew that she had gotten used to his middle finger a long time ago, but that didn't stop him from using it.

The bell rang and the students started leaving the classroom, eager to go to lunch and talk with their friends.

Craig grabbed his bag, got up from his seat and walked over to Butters' desk. Butters was putting a light blue binder in his bag and getting ready to leave. He rolled his eyes, noticing the Hello Kitty sticker on Butters' binder. He wasn't all that surprised; everyone had gotten used to Butters' obsession with Hello Kitty back in elementary school.

"Hey Butters."

Butters looked up when he heard his name.

"Oh hey Craig!" Butters smiled at Craig as he put his bag on his shoulders.

Craig ignored the look Kenny was giving him from the doorway, subconsciously flipping him off. Kenny mumbled something but Craig couldn't understand him.

Kenny wasn't in the film class, but he always came by after the period to walk Butters to lunch. Sometimes Craig wondered if Kenny and Butters were dating. He doubted it, Kenny was always flirting with him, but Butters was too oblivious to realize it.

"Butters, I need your help." Craig said slowly as he followed Butters to the door where Kenny was waiting. Kenny eyed Craig suspiciously, probably wondering why Craig was talking to Butters.

"Gee Craig; sure I'd be glad to help! What do ya need help with?" Butters asked, nervously tapping his knuckles together.

"I just want some shots of you being yourself for my film project." Craig said, ruffling Butters' hair lightly. Kenny glared at him, and Craig lifted up his trusty finger. Butters continued walking with them, oblivious to what was going on.

"Kenny I need you in my video too, but without your hood." He asked, unsure of how Kenny would respond.

Kenny shrugged. "What do I get if I help you?"

Craig flipped him off again, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of gum.

"The most I'll give you is a piece of gum." Craig pulled out a strip of his favourite mint gum, popping a piece into his mouth and holding out another for Kenny.

Kenny thought for a moment before slyly glancing at him. "...two pieces and you got a deal."

Kenny grinned as he removed another strip from the gum packet and handed it to him.

The trio finally made it to the cafeteria and went their separate ways, Kenny and Butters going to their usual table consisting of Stan, Kyle and Cartman, while Craig set off to find a few other people he needed for his film project.

*x*x*

"Hey Tweek!" Craig snuck up behind the twitchy blonde and put his arm around his shoulder. Craig had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as Tweek jumped and stuttered a bunch of nonsense.

The two were standing on the Tweak's porch, it was Saturday and Craig wanted to get the last (and most important) part of his project.

"GAH, J-Jesus Craig! D-Don't sneak up on me like that!" Tweek said after he calmed down a bit (with the help of Craig).

Craig smiled slightly and put his arm around Tweek's shoulder again, whispering into his ear.

"Hey Tweek... I got a film project and I need your help with it." Craig smirked.

Tweek nervously took a sip of coffee from his thermos. "W-Well of coarse I'll help! What's the film called?"

"It's called 'Cute Blondes of South Park High'." Craig couldn't help but smile. The teacher said to make a film about something he liked, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Ngh, Craig I'm not doing it!" Tweek bit his lip, and removed Craig's arm from his shoulder.

"Please Tweek?" Craig pouted. "I've already filmed Bebe, Butters, Annie, Lexus and Kenny! All I need now... is you." He said seductively, winking at Tweek and causing the smaller boy to shudder and look away, his cheeks tinted pink.

"Kenny is cute?" Tweek asked, unbelievingly.

Craig rolled his eyes. "Obviously you've never seen him without his hood."

"Well... no, you're right I haven't." Tweek stated, his imagination making guesses at what Kenny looked like without his hood.

"Anyways, please be in my film? You'll be the favourite of the show!" Craig grinned.

_You're defiantly my favourite,_ he thought to himself.

Tweek looked at his feet nervously. "Ngh, a-alright... if you say so Craig."

Craig smiled suspiciously. "I'll be right back, I just need to get my camera!" he shouted as he ran to his house.

"Ngh this is too much pressure!" Tweek yelled when Craig was too far away to hear. Tweek pulled on his hair and ran into the house, forgetting his coffee thermos on the porch. After a few seconds he ran back outside and grabbed it, walked back inside and locked the door.

*x*x*

"Ok Tweek! Just sit there and look adorable!" Craig said, grinning brightly.

_That shouldn't be too hard for him._ Craig thought, watching the blonde.

"C-CRAIG!" Tweek yelled, sounding uncomfortable.

Craig looked up from his video camera, still smiling. "Yes Tweek?"

"Why does my shirt have to be off? Did you make the others take their shirts off too?" Tweek was trying to cover up his body; uncomfortable that he was being filmed shirtless.

"No." Craig said plainly, adjusting something on his camera to avoid eye contact with Tweek.

"What?" Tweek shouted, twitching like crazy.

"Well I told you you'd be the favourite!" Craig winked at Tweek. "You're _my_ favourite!"

"C-CRAIG!" Tweek's face turned tomato red. He got up from the chair he had been sitting on and ran upstairs, away from Craig and the evil camera.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Craig chased after Tweek, laughing as he chased the blonde around the house, the camera left forgotten in the basement.


End file.
